Simon (The Walking Dead)
Simon 'is a character and antagonist in the AMC television series ''The Walking Dead. He serves as the secondary antagonist in the Season 6 finale, "Last Day on Earth". Overall, he serves as the tertiary antagonist of the second half of Season 6 and Season 7. He is a high-ranking member of the Saviors, Negan's right-hand man and his second-in-command. He is portrayed by '''Steven Ogg, who is most famously known for portraying Trevor Phillips in Grand Theft Auto V. Season 6 Simon was first encountered when he and a band of others Saviors hunt down a man in the woods. They then mercilessly beat him and drag him to a road, intending to show him to Rick's group as a warning. When Rick and his group arrive at the scene in their RV, they are stopped by a roadblock made by Simon's group. He orders Rick to hand over their belongings and when refused, Simon says that they will not negotiate and their deal is the only deal. Simon then warns Rick about what will happen to those who oppose Negan and recommends him to treat his friends like it was their last day on earth, knowing full well what Negan is going to do with them. He is encountered once again in the climax, when a large group of Saviors led by Simon ambush Rick's group in the woods. He then orders them to hand over their guns while threatening to shoot Carl. He also orders Dwight to go get the rest of the group that were captured earlier. After Rick and others are forced to line up and get on their knees, Simon knocks on the RV and summons Negan himself to make an entrance. When Negan asks which one is the leader, Simon points at Rick, telling him that he was the man responsible for the death of his men. He is present when Negan makes his speech and beats both Abraham and Glenn to death with Lucille. Season 7 During Sasha and Maggie's stay in the Hilltop Colony, Simon orchestrates an attack on the community by opening the gates and luring a horde of walkers inside. With the help of Jesus, Maggie and Sasha manage to eliminate the walkers and close the gates. Later, Simon appears at the Hilltop Community, being in charge of a group of Saviors. Arriving at Hilltop, Simon and his men enter the main building where Simon invites himself into Gregory's office. There, he has an uncomfortable conversation with Gregory, speaking of the Savior outpost that was raided by Rick and his group. Due to Gregory being an awful liar, Simon senses that Gregory is hiding something and pressures Gregory to show him. Intimidated, Gregory leads Simon to the closet where he believes Sasha and Maggie, who have hidden from the Saviors at Hilltop, to be in. However, the two women were relocated by Jesus in time and Gregory is forced to improvise when the closet is revealed to be empty, instead begrudgingly gifting Simon with the scotch from his personal storage he was keeping in the closet. Simon is pleased, as, although he himself does not like scotch, knows Negan will be pleased. He orders the scotch to be brought to the truck delivering stuff to Negan and then orders the Saviors to spread out in order to take half of all the belongings of the colony. Before the Saviors leave the community, Simon publicly forces Gregory to kneel before him, both to undermine Gregory's authority and to assert domination. After Daryl escapes from the Sanctuary, Negan sends Simon and his men to Alexandria for a search. Rick, pretending that he doesn't know anything about Daryl gone missing, claims that he hasn't seen him ever since Negan took him. Simon then orders his men to turn Alexandria inside out just in case. After finding nothing, Simon then leaves Alexandria and advises Rick to take care of Daryl as soon as he sees him again and that he doesn't get away with his escape the way Carl did. Episode appearances Season 6 * 6x16: "Last Day on Earth" Season 7 *7x01: "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" *7x05: "Go Getters" *7x09: "Rock in the Road" Gallery Stevenoggep16.jpg Leadsaviorwaits.jpg Leadsaviorvsrick.png Justlikethat.gif|"Just like that." SimonTwd.jpg SimonTWD.jpg|Simon in the first episode of the Season 7 Simon1.jpg SimonAndRick.jpg Trivia * He is possibly the TV series counterpart of Connor, a lieutenant of The Saviors in the comics who is killed before All Out War. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Abusers Category:Right-Hand Category:Karma Houdini Category:Extortionists Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic villain Category:Psychopath Category:Minion Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thugs Category:Successful Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated